curses don't last forever
by inupapa
Summary: Mistun,a 17 year old girl who was in the shoma famaly.akito found out that she was helping the members of the zodic by playing her music so he ordered hatori to erase her memories and sent her to the U.S.now she's come back to japan.curse is still active


CHAPTER 1; THINGS DON'T ALWAYS GO AS PLANED

As I walked into my new school, I felt very nervous,_ 'I don't believe this. I'm finally going to a school in Japan! I can't wait to meet my class'_ I thought, not paying attention to where I was going, and slammed right into Yuki Shoma. He too didn't know where he was going, because he was supposed to meet me. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I was going." I said scratching the back of her head, "are you ok?" I looked up and meet with Yuki's eyes. _'Oh boy I think I ran into in to some one that looks important, what I am doing, I need to find the class rep. I don't have time for this'_ "It's ok. Not a lot of people run into me like this. Oh by the way, my name's Yuki Shoma. I'm looking for someone named Mistue. Do you know her?" he said smiling. "Um... well yes, but what business do you have with her?" I said not trying to look like a freak on my first day here. "Oh, why yes, I'm class rep." he said smiling. "NO WHAY! YOU'RE CLASS REP.!" I yelled and the whole school heard me. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! He can't be class rep. I don't believe this.'_ "Are you ok Miss…? Um, you haven't tolled me your name yet I, believe." Yuki said looking puzzled. "Oh… um, my name's M…Mistue." I said in a low voice. "Yuki!" said a girl in the distance. "Oh, Miss Honda, is every thing all right?" "Yes, it's just that every one is getting worried, since class started a few moments ago." The girl said now standing next Yuki. "Miss Honda, this is Miss. Mistue. She's our newest student here." Yuki said looking in her direction. "Oh, yes it's very nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru said bowing in front of me. "Yes, hello Tohru Honda, it's very nice to meet you as well." I said bowing as well. "Come on Miss. Mistune, Miss. Honda and I will show you to the class room." Yuki said as he started walking. _'Man, I didn't know that this boy is so popular.'_ I thought walking with Yuki and Tohru. "Here we are." Yuki said as he stopped in front of a class room door, "Miss. Honda, you can go in first. I'll wait for a little bit." "Ok Yuki, hurry up." Tohru said as she opened the door. "Now Miss. Mistue, all you need to do is to be your self. If you do that you'll be fine." Yuki said as he opened the door. Yuki talked for a little bit and then he said to me, "Come on Miss. Mistue, everyone is waiting to meet you." I put on my best smile and walked into the class room. I looked around and saw a lot of girls looking at Yuki. "Now Miss. Mistune introduce your self to the class." Yuki said looking at me. "Um… my name's Mistune and I'm happy to meet all of you." I said very, very nervously. "Mistune, you can sit next to…… Tohru Honda, if that's alright," Said the teacher as he walked into the room. I took my seat in the back of the room and waited for class to be over with. I looked over Tohru, who was studding, and saw a boy with orange hair._ 'Why do I feel like I know him some how, I also think that I knew Yuki before I meet him. That's strange; maybe they know some thing about me?'_ I thought as I looked back at the book that was in front of me. _'Maybe I should follow them home'_ I got up from my desk and walked over to the boy with orange hair. "Hello I haven't learned your name yet, my name's…" "Yha I know its Mistune and it's been a while, hasn't it?" he said looking at me "um… I think you're thinking that I'm a different person that I'm not. I don't even know you yet." I said looking confused. He had a 'what' face on. He stood up from his desk and pulled me out the door. "What are you talking about Mistune? We've know each other sense we've been kids. Don't you rember any of that?" he said pushing me up against a wall. "Well, you do look familiar for some reason" I said looking into his eyes. The boy was shocked at what I said, and then the boy stepped back and ran away. "Wait! I haven't learned your name yet!" I yelled as he ran. "Mistune! Are you ok." Tohru said as her and yuki ran out of the class room. "Yes, I'm ok, but that guy with orange hair didn't tell me his name yet. All he said was that he knew me from before. I don't know why, I've never meet him." I said looking confused. After that comment, yuki ran in the same direction of the boy with orange hair. "Yuki!" Tohru said trying to run, but I held he back. "Tohru, this is something that me, yuki, and that person with orange hair need to sort out." "Mistune, that boy with orange hair, his name is Kyo. Yuki and Kyo are cousins." Tohru said, now that I let her go. "What! That's kyo!" I said startled, "I remember now, we did know each other, a very long time ago." I said leaning against the wall. "How did you know kyo, Mistune?" tohru said sitting down "This might take al little bit." I said sitting down too.


End file.
